Traumatisme
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke fait une crise en plein cours. Il hurle de le laisser tranquille. Que lui arrive t'il? Lemon. Yaoi. Angst. OOC, UA.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Traumatisme

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, AU, lemon, angst (un peu.. ça dépend des gens..)

Couple : NaruSasu (oui oui , Sasuke est mis en deuxième.) LeeGaara plus autre un peu moins voyant..

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi. Et ça même si ce one-shot dure longtemps…

pensées persos

( remarques de moi )

TRAUMATISME

-LAISSEZ-MOI !!!!!

Sasuke venait de crier dans la salle de cours, un grand amphi ou les étudiants venaient en nombres pour écouter des cours pour la plupart barbant. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, un jeune homme brun, un grand garçon élégant à l'air androgyne, un auditeur libre qui venait assez souvent. Le professeur essayait de voir d'où venait ce crie mais avec le nombre d'élève, le fait qu'il était retourné, il n'avait put voir la personne si bruyante.

-Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je vous en prie prenez la porte !

Puis il se retourna, continuant à décrire des diapos.

-ALLEZ-VOUS EN !!!

-Pardon ? Quel est la personne qui ose déranger mon cours ?!!

Le professeur perdait patiente, il ne comptait pas reprendre son cours avant de retrouver le calme dans la salle. Certains élèves se retournèrent alors, regardant dans le fond de la salle. Le brun se tenait la tête entre ses mains, ses cheveux mi-long passant devant ses yeux, à côté de lui, un blond le regardait, inquiet. Sasuke avait crié d'un coup, le faisant sursauter.

Soudain le blond entendit son professeur lui adresser la parole.

-Jeune homme, veuillez faire sortir votre voisin s'il vous plaît, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois.

-B.. bien..

Le blond se leva puis posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun qui émit un soubresaut, s'arrêtant de trembler, il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme. Puis se leva à son tour et le suivit dans le couloir.

-J'ai encore crié c'est ça…

-Oui.. En cour d'archéo en plus.. Je vais finir par ne plus être votre voisin. C'est quoi votre problème ?! Je veux bien être sympa et vous sortir de l'embarras quand ça commence mais je loupe des heures de cours moi.. En plus je vous connais pas.. j'aimerais bien des explications.

-O.K C'est bon, retournez en cours.. ça va aller, je vous embêterais plus..

-MAIS NON !! C'est bon là ! Arrêtez !! C'est pas que ça m'emmerde de vous aidez, c'est juste que je sais pas pourquoi je vous aide !! Je voudrais juste en savoir plus..

Sasuke sourit par l'insistance du blond, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais dès son arrivé dans cette fac, il avait repéré le jeune homme et s'y intéressait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il l'observait. Il s'adossa mur et sourit au blond qui fut surpris par cette réaction.

-Déjà, arrêtes de me vouvoyez, ça fait moyen entre étudiants..

-Ben, fais pareil alors..

Le brun se redressa et tendit la main au blond, se présentant.

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le blond fit de même, serrant la main offerte.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Ravi

Il furent coupé par la sonnerie de fin de cours.

-Ben on aura pas loupé beaucoup en fin de compte.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai du sombrer au début, j'ai pratiquement rien entendu.

-C'est la pause déjeunée, tu manges avec nous ?

-Nous ?

-Je compte pas faire un tête-à-tête.. J'ai quelques potes qui sont dans d'autres filières mais on se retrouve tous les midis. Tu nous accompagnes ? Je te présenterais des canons si tu veux .

Le blond lança un cou de coude dans les côtes du brun.

Sasuke fit oui de la tête bien décidé à connaître les personnes avec qui il pouvait se lier d'amitié. Voyons voir ça.

Quelles ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les amis de Naruto n'était absolument pas du même genre que lui. Le blond courait dans le grand hall faisant des signes de mains à l'attroupement d'amis. Sasuke resta un peu en retrait, pas sûr d'avoir bien suivi. quelques.. je dois pas avoir la même vision des choses que lui…

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé le brun, c'est à dire pas plus de quatre ou cinq personnes.. Le groupe était composé d'environ le double. Dont certains état en couple à voir comment ils se tenaient. Naruto lui fit un signe de main, lui disant d'approcher, de ne pas rester dans son coin. Sasuke se rapprocha donc, Naruto mis une main dans son dos et fit face aux autres, criant pour avoir leur attention.

-ALLÔ !! Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il est dans le même cours que moi, c'est un auditeur libre. Sasuke je te présente ou tu fais connaissance au fur et à mesure ?

-Je verrai bien au fur et à mesure..

-Ouha !! La voix trop sexy !!

Sasuke se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le complimenter. ( enfin compliment.. oui si .. c'est vrai… ) C'était un jeune garçon, un brun à la coupe au bol entouré des bras d'un autre, plus petit aux yeux fins d'un bleu turquoise qui repris la parole, s'adressant au jeune homme qu'il resserra plus fort contre lui.

-Non, non, non ! Tu m'appartiens.

-J'émets juste un avis..

Voulant continuer sa phrase, il fut coupé par le roux qui s'était mis à l'embrasser sans aucune gêne. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux en rougissant, Naruto le regarda et expliqua la situation.

-Faut pas être gêner, si tu rougis à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassent t'as pas fini.. Ils sont indécollables, le brun il s'appelle Lee et regard de glace c'est Gaara.

-Ils peuvent même pas se retenir en cours, s'en est presque indécent…

-La vie de couple que tu ne connaîtras jamais chère Sakura !!

-Excuse-moi mais, avant de virer homo, c'est sur moi que flashait Lee !!

-Les mystères de la vie !!…

Gaara venait de répondre à Sakura, soupirant en écartant les bras pour faire comprendre que justement il ne comprenait pas ; puis repris possession du torse de son petit ami. Les yeux de Sakura s'enflammèrent, mais personne n'y prêta attention, trop habitué de la voir ainsi.

Sasuke finit par s'asseoir, invité par Naruto à prendre place à côté de lui. Un autre brun se tourna vers lui et lui adressa la parole.

-Alors comme ça tu es dans la classe de Naruto ? Pourquoi t'es en auditeur libre ?

-J'ai des problèmes de santé.. et je ne peux pas respecter le nombre d'horaire imposé.. je viens aussi souvent que possible mais…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase interrompue par Kiba. Naruto lui souffla le nom de Shikamaru qui venait de lui parler et aussi celui de Kiba qui commençait.

-Ca doit pas être pire que l'autre là, dans ta classe y'en a un qui gueule en cours d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Tais-toi Kiba !!

-Ben quoi Naruto.. C'est vrai quoi ! Ca doit faire zarb' d'être coupé comme ça en plein cours à cause d'un con qui gueule s'en prévenir ! Bonjour les études après… C'est sur que c'est la mademoiselle je sais tout de ta classe qui me l'a dit mais elle est pas du genre à raconter des bobards…

Sasuke mis la main devant le visage de Naruto qui voulut répondre et pris alors la parole.

-Je suis celui qui gueule en cours comme tu dis.. tu diras à cette fille que je suis désolé pour elle.

-T'es trop débile Kiba, ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ?!!

Une blonde avait pris la parole et frappé le brun aux joues tatouées.

-AA !! Excuse-moi, j'étais pas censé savoir !

-Justement abruti !

Et une autre baffe pour Kiba qui se protégea des deux côtés.

-Purée !! Shikamaru !! Retiens ta furie !! On avait déjà assez d'Ino mais maintenant on a Temari !! Je me mettrai plus entre vous deux les filles !!

-TANT MIEUX !!

Les deux jeunes filles venaient de parler en cœur, Ino avait recroisé les bras et Temari adressa un sourire à Shikamaru qui le lui rendit. Sasuke avait suivi les noms et les avaient soufflés à l'oreille de Naruto épaté par son voisin.

-Bon alors les restant, y'a Neji le mec aux cheveux longs, c'est le canon du groupe.

Sasuke tourna son visage vers celui du blond, surpris par les propos qu'il tenait, sans s'en rendre compte il n'écouta pas le reste de sa phrase et quand Naruto lui demanda s'il avait suivi, il fut obligé de répéter.

-Le mec aux cheveux long, c'est Neji, la fille qui a les même yeux que lui c'est Hinata, sa cousine, et le mec à lunette il s'appelle Shino. Il a une petite amie qui s'appelle Tenten mais elle est pas dans notre fac, sinon euh.. Temari c'est la grande sœur de Gaara, il a un grand frère aussi mais il est dans l'école à Tenten. Y'en à encore mais tu devrais les voir plus tard. Tu m'as suivi là !

-Ouais c'est bon merci, mais..

-Hum.. ? Quoi ?

-Je vais pas pouvoir t'expliquer avec tout ce peuple….

-Ah ! Mais attends ! Je te demande rien pour l'instant, juste te connaître un peu ! Tu me raconteras ta vie au fur et à mesure , t'imagines pas que je veuille tout servi, je veux te connaître avant tout.

Sasuke sourit, touché par le comportement du blond. Sourire qui fit aussitôt son effet sur les filles du groupe qui bavèrent presque devant la beauté grandissante du brun. Il remarqua alors qu'on le fixait et repris un air neutre. Rougissant malgré tout légèrement.

-Il est où Chouji ?

-Indigestion !!

-OK, ben on y va alors ?

-Ben oui, on n'attendait plus que toi Naruto..

-Oui bah c'est bon..

Le groupe sortit pour se trouver un emplacement où se poser pour commencer à déjeuner, ils allèrent à leur place habituelle, derrière le bâtiment principal, là où il pouvait être sur d'être tranquille.

Une fois installé, les discussions allèrent en tout sens, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de suivre, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout. Jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru recentre le sujet sur le nouvel arrivant.

-C'est pourquoi toi.. euh.. Sasuke c'est ça ?

-Euh excuse-moi, j'ai pas tout compris là…

-Ben t'es études.. Tu veux faire quoi une fois finis ?

Sasuke se sentit soudain assez mal à l'aise.. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant sa réponse..

-Et bien. En fait.. j'étudie pour le plaisir, normalement je ne devrai pas être là, je ne peux pas travailler..

-Pourquoi ça ?!!

Kiba, toujours à parler sans réfléchir, regardait Sasuke avec deux grands yeux ronds.

-Euh.. Quand on veut travailler, faut que la santé suive.. et la mienne est trop fragile. C'est comme ça. Je n'avais pas trop de problème avant, mais au fur et à mesure, je prends de plus en plus de risques..

-Mais tes parents te laissent quand même venir ?

-Je n'ai plus de parents.

Naruto vit alors dans les yeux du brun qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait baissé la tête et porté une main à son front. Il décida alors d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

-Bon et sinon vous deux ? Il paraît que vous vous êtes fait virés du cours de Lettre ?

-Arrête, me rappel pas cette folle, c'te prof je t'assure, elle a une dent contre moi..

-C'est peut-être le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de tripoter les cheveux de ton voisin qui la dérange !

Sakura venait de coupé Gaara qui essayait de trouver une bonne excuse à son renvoie.

-Kurenai, elle était pas comme ça.

-Arrête avec elle !! Tu la verras plus cette année ! Elle est en congé maternité !!

-NON !! C'est vrai ? J'étais pas au courant !! Comment ça se fait ?

-Et bien voies-tu Naruto, déclara Gaara, il suffit qu'Asuma, il y a quelques mois..

-Arrêtes c'est bon je sais !!

Naruto, exaspéré par l'attitude de Gaara lui envoya le déjeuné de Shino à la figure, lequel n'avait pas encore fini ; la nourriture se dispersant ainsi un peu partout, sauf sur la personne visée.

Ino se mis alors à crier.

-Naruto !! T'as passé l'âge des batailles de bouffe !!!

-Ah bah ça, c'est ce que dirais cette nouvelle prof tortionnaire et coincée, je vous assure faut qu'elle trouve un mec celle-là !!

-Attends!! Il paraît qu'elle se fait le prof de Naruto !

-Quoi Lee ? Qui se fait qui ?

-La remplaçante de Kurenai ! Anko ! Elle se fait votre prof de civilisation ancienne !

-Quoi ce serpent ? Orochimaru s'est trouvé quelqu'un ?

Silence dans l'assemblée, Sasuke venait de surprendre tout le monde en rentrant dans la conversation, Naruto sourit alors. ah !! Il s'y met !!

Le brun repris de plus belle.

-J'imagine pas les soirées qu'elle doit passer avec lui.

Temari pris la parole, imitant le professeur en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

-Très chère Anko ! Vous reprendrez bien un peu de cœur de jeune fille vierge !!?

Des éclats de rire vinrent ponctuer la conversation qui resta centrée sur les couples entre professeurs jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeunée. Sujet qui semblait intéresser tout le monde.

Bientôt, les cours durent reprendre pendant encore une heure, voir deux pour certains. Le groupe se scinda en plusieurs partis, chacun partant de leur côté.

Sasuke et Naruto, pas vraiment pressés de retourner voir leur professeur de civilisation ancienne, ralentissaient de plus en plus comme pour arriver le plus tard possible dans leur salle de cours. Mais il ne purent aller jusqu'au bout de leur pensé car ils croisèrent Orochimaru dans un couloir. Ce dernier se pressait un peu pour ne pas faire attendre ses élèves. Il se stoppa à la vue des deux jeunes hommes.

-Vous ne devriez pas être déjà arrivé dans la salle vous deux ?

-On y était mais.. on s'inquiétait pour vous, on vous voyait pas arriver alors on est venu à votre rencontre monsieur.

-Très drôle Uzumaki. Allez avancez !!

Le cours passa alors tranquillement, peut-être un peu trop, rendu au milieu, Sasuke aperçut un petit papier arriver sur sa feuille de note. Il regarda son voisin le lui montrer du regard. Le brun ouvrit donc le message.

# tu fais quoi après le cours ? #

Il pris son stylo et écrit dessus, lui répondant, et remis à son propriétaire le petit morceau de feuille.

# je dois aller à l'hôpital, mon frère vient me chercher et toi ? #

Un allé, un retour, Sasuke ne put rien écrire de ce qu'il voulait, Naruto venait de lui redonner le mot.

# ben rien.. je pensais te demander de traîner un peu mais si t'es occupé.. je savais pas que t'avais un frère ?!! #

Sasuke sourit tout seul.

-Monsieur Uchiwa ! Pour le peu d'heure où vous êtes présent, je pense qu'il serait sage d'écouter et de prendre un peu en note.. bien que cela ne me regarde pas….

Orochimaru venait de l'interpellé de son bureau sans le regarder et repris son discours.

Sasuke pris son stylo et fit mine d'écrire sur sa feuille, sauf que celle-ci n'était autre que celle que venait de lui faire repasser Naruto.

# si tu sais pas quoi faire, tu peux venir, ça mettra de l'animation dans la voiture le temps qu'on arrive…et oui j'ai un frère.. Itachi.#

# ok ! Avec plaisir !! j'en saurais un peu plus sur ta famille !! #

Lorsque Sasuke lut ces quelques mots, son visage s'assombrit mais il ne broncha pas, il se força à sourire en relevant la tête, montrant à Naruto qu'il était content de se faire accompagner par son nouvel ami. Puis ils se décidèrent à réécouter le cours malgré la voix morne et monotone de leur professeur.

A la fin du cours, Naruto attendit Sasuke qui était parti voir son professeur ; ce dernier lui ayant demandé de venir le voir. Une fois fini, le brun rejoignit son ami.

-Il te voulait quoi ?

-Des nouvelles de mon frère.. Itachi l'avait quand il était à la fac.

-Ah bon ? Il du genre à garder contact avec ses élèves lui ? J'ai pas envie moi..

-, t'inquiètes pas, mon frère c'est une exception. C'était une tête !

-C'était ?!!

-Ben ça l'est toujours mais il le montre pas vraiment..

Naruto s'interrogea intérieurement mais n'en demanda pas plus. Il le verrait par lui-même.

Dans le hall du bâtiment, ils rencontrèrent Shikamaru, Temari et Hinata.

-Salut vous trois !! Vous attendez qui ?

-On attend Neji, il raccompagne Hinata normalement mais

-SASUKE !!!!!

Shikamaru coupé dans sa phrase, se retourna pour voir qui criait le nom du compagnon de Naruto si fort. Il fut surpris de voir Sasuke version.. un peu plus grand, encore plus adulte et moins androgyne, les cheveux plus longs, noués, une silhouette finement musclée, bref, une beauté à l 'état pur. Il ne laissait pas indifférent Hinata qui rougis soudainement. Temari, elle, le regardait d'un œil discret, profitant de la vue.

Sasuke ne savait plus ou se mettre, il connaissait trop bien son frère. Pour être venue jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, on avait du le prévenir de sa crise du matin.

Itachi le regarda de près.

-Orochimaru m'a appelé ce midi, ça va ?

-Oui.. c'est bon..

et dire qu'il l'a eut et qu'il ose me demandé comment il va.. Saleté de serpent !..

Itachi, le regard sombre se tourna vers l'entourage de son petit frère.

-C'est qui eux ?

-Le eux, c'était pas obligé, on n'est la si t'as pas vu !!

Naruto n'avait pas l'air heureux de se faire passer pour inexistant. Sasuke sourit, voyant l 'énergie que le blond possédait. Itachi le vit bien et regarda du plus près l'incontrôlable.

Sasuke présenta à son grand frère les personnes présente. Itachi ne put résister à en rajouter et fit un baise-main aux deux jeunes filles auquel il rajouta sourire ravageur qui ne les laissèrent pas indifférentes.

Shikamaru ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et resserra Temari contre lui, ce qui provoqua chez la jeune fille un rire amusé.

Itachi se retourna vers Naruto mais il s'arrêta dans sa lancé, envoûté par une charmante apparition.

-Excusez-moi vous tous, j'avais oublié un truc dans la salle..

Neji qui venait de courir se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, ses cheveux long venant se glisser devant son visage. Itachi ouvrit plus grand ses yeux et se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Ravi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Hein ? Euh.. de quoi ? Excusez-moi monsieur, je dois partir là, je dois raccompagner ma cousine chez elle.

Neji pris sa cousine par la main et fit signe à Shikamaru et Temari qu'ils pouvaient y aller, Il dit au revoir à Naruto et Sasuke et s'en alla, accompagné des trois autres. Itachi le suivi du regard jusqu'à le perdre des yeux. Il fit alors volte face, regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

-C'est qui ce canon ?!!!

-Demande à Naruto, je le connais que depuis ce midi moi Neji..

-Naruto ? A oui toi !!

Itachi s'intéressa enfin au blond, mais ne put rien lui demander, coupé par Sasuke.

-Je voudrais pas t'embêter mais, j'ai rendez-vous au cas où t'aurais oublié..

-Hein ? Ah oui. Naruto!

-...?

-Tu viens avec nous!!

Naruto amusé, suivi le mouvement. de toute façon, j'allais suivre… y'a pas à demander comme ça.

Il rattrapa les deux bruns qui l'attendaient devant une voiture.. de marque d'après ce que pouvais voir Naruto, elle semblait drôlement luxueuse..

Itachi ouvrit la portière arrière.

-Franchement.. dire que je ne le connaissais pas il y a moins d'une heure.

-Nii-san.. tu ne le connais toujours pas..

-Je lui ai parlé !!

-Il t'a répondu monsieur.. Il te prend pour un vieux..

-Il les préfère peut-être !!

Itachi s'était dressé devant son petit frère, lui mettant un doigt devant le visage comme pour le prévenir de quelque chose. Naruto ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire. Ils étaient tous les deux désopilant.

-Vous vous êtes vus ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir alors qu'Itachi, n'appréciant pas qu'on se moque de lui, lança un regard froid à Naruto qui ne l'aperçut pas mais se tut en montant dans la voiture, poussé par Sasuke qui lui, avait vu les yeux de son frère ; lui retournant le même regard.

Itachi s'assit au volant. Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient derrière, le blond n'en croyait pas ces yeux, l'intérieur était fait en cuir, il y avait plein de boutons sur lesquels appuyer, mais tant bien que mal, il réussit à résister contre cette folle tentation.

Itachi vit bien que le blond n'était pas habitué à tant de luxe, et pris un air hautain. Sasuke lui, rougissait, mal à l'aise. j'aurai peut-être pas du lui demander de venir..

-Purée Sasuke !! Tu m'impressionnes !! Comment ça se fait que tu sois dans une fac publique ?

-Bon, on y va les jeunes !!

Itachi ne voulant pas entendre son frère raconter sa vie, pris le contrôle de la parole, profitant au passage pour demander des renseignements sur Neji.

Sasuke en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur lui, bien qu'il ait préféré entendre parler du blond.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois arrivé à l'hôpital. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si.. c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de pas vraiment avoir ma place.. étant donné que t'es en famille .. enfin avec ton frère.. je sais pas vraiment si je suis le bienvenu..

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes !! C'est bien toi qui m'aide quand je fais une crise en cours non ? Alors viens, tu auras des explications ! Enfin..

-Tu comptes vraiment amener Naruto dans le cabinet du médecin ? Sachant ce que..

-Itachi !! Bien sur qu'il ne viendra pas avec moi.. mais je demanderais au médecin de lui expliquer un peu pour qu'il sache quoi faire quand je réagis comme ça..

Sasuke s'était tourné vers son grand frère qui le regardait de haut.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et une infirmière les firent s'arrêter.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, vous êtes bien Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa ?

-Oui.. le jeune homme ici présent est un ami de mon frère, nous sommes en retard ?

Naruto leva son visage vers celui d'Itachi. il est bien poli tout à coup !! Il regarda l'infirmière qui reprenait la parole.

-Non, en réalité il y a un problème, le médecin de votre jeune frère s'est absenté, il a eu une urgence et..

-Une urgence plus urgente que Sasuke ?

-Arrête ! C'est bon !!On reviendra demain !!

-Oui, se serait préférable.. Je vous appellerais pour vous confirmer. Votre médecin m'a donné ceci pour vous.

Naruto s'était un peu reculé, laissant les trois personnes discuter calmement. Sasuke le regardait de loin, il n'écoutait pas vraiment, sachant qu'Itachi lui répéterait tout une fois rentré. Il laissa alors son frère en plan, se dirigeant vers Naruto qui s'était assis un peu plus loin, Itachi suivit Sasuke du regard et demanda à l'infirmière si elle voulait bien reprendre, tout en s'excusant bien sur.

Naruto vit Sasuke s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire.

-En fin de compte, ça aura pas servie à grand chose.. en plus je vais devoir retourner chez moi, vous laissez tranquille quand même…

-Dis pas ça, Itachi aura eut des infos sur Neji , et moi aussi comme ça !!

-Tu t'intéresse à Neji toi ?

Sasuke vira au rouge. Naruto émit un petit rire qu'il essaya de retenir dans sa gorge. Itachi arriva auprès du duo, il vit que Sasuke était gêné et Naruto amusé. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Il tendit un paquet à son petit frère.

-Tiens, y'a un mot dedans. Le toubib' t'a mis des notes pour que tu fasses des trucs ce soir..

-Naruto peut rester dormir chez nous ?

-Qu…

Sasuke s'était relevé et avait pris le paquet, il avait soudainement posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps. Itachi, surpris ne sut quoi dire. Naruto lui, n'avait pas encore assimilé la chose et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le plus jeune des deux Uchiwa lui adressait la parole.

-Enfin.. si ça ne te dérange pas..

-Sasuke.. ton ami à des parents, il ne peut pas s'absenter comme ça..

-Non je n'en ai pas !.. Je vis seul.. et je veux bien .. oui ça me ferait même très plaisir !

Le visage de Sasuke rayonna, un grand sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres. Itachi ne put résister à son petit frère et laissa Naruto rentrer avec eux.

Le chemin ne fut pas long de l'hôpital à la maison des deux jeunes hommes. Naruto fut surpris par l'entrée, un grand portail automatique s'ouvrit puis la voiture s'engagea dans une grande allée bordé d'arbres. Une grande bâtisse se dressa devant eux. Itachi se gara et descendit, imité par Sasuke. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sasuke était vraiment quelqu'un de riche, devant lui, il y avait ce qu'il aurait appelé un petit manoir.

-Tu descends Naruto ? A moins que tu veuilles dormir là ?

-Hein ? Euh oui j'arrive.

Naruto descendit de voiture, posant ses pieds sur du gravier, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans un lieu comme celui-ci et ne put s'empêcher de commencer à se triturer les mains. Il suivit Sasuke qui avait avancé jusqu'à l'entré, accueillit par un homme aux cheveux gris. Il était grand et élancé, musclé harmonieusement, il portait un col roulé noir sans manche et un pantalon noir moulant, révélant des formes avantageuses. Naruto fut surpris de voir qu'il portait une cicatrice à l'œil gauche.

-Tiens ! Nous avons un invité surprise ?

L'homme venait de regarder Naruto qui voulut répondre, cependant Itachi pris la parole avant lui.

-C'est un ami de mon frère Kakashi-san. Naruto Uzumaki ; il est en cours avec lui et l'aide pour ses crises.

-Je le fais juste sortir de cours.. c'est pas grand chose.

Naruto s'était arrêté sur place, et avait mis une main derrière sa tête, un peu gêné d'être le centre de conversation d'un étranger.

-Et bien jeune homme, bienvenu.. J'espère que vous serez bien installé, je vais demander à Iruka d'aller voir si tout est prêt pour toi Sasuke, le médecin m'a appelé tout à l'heure il m'a expliqué la situation..

-Pourquoi "tout est prêt" ?

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation.

-Lis le mot qu'il y a dans le paquet, baka !

Le jeune Uchiwa lança des yeux noirs à son frère et pris le paquet, regardant les quelques phrases que lui avait laissées son médecin.

Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux et déchira la feuille en deux.

-Je refuse ! Je veux bien prendre ces drogues mais pas ça !! Vous m'entendez !!

-Sasuke ! Ce ne sont pas des drogues, ça s'appelle des médicaments !..

Ses deux aînés s'étaient retourné vers lui, Naruto ne suivait pas réellement mais il essayait de comprendre, il regardait, sans prendre parti. Kakashi fronçait des sourcils mais ne broncha pas, il ne dit rien et les invita à entrer à l'intérieur. Itachi, lui, ne dit rien à regret. Il avait décidé de laissé Sasuke pour cette soirée étant donné qu'il avait un invité. je te laisse sur ce coup mais n'en profite pas trop..

-Bon, nous on monte ! Je vais faire visiter à Naruto.

Sasuke agrippa le poignet de Naruto et l'emmena dans un escalier. Naruto sentait la froideur de la main de Sasuke sur sa peau, le brun était vraiment très pâle depuis quelques minutes, en réalité depuis qu'il avait lu le mot. Avant d'être hors de porter de vue, Sasuke s'arrêta et se pencha par-dessus Naruto, adressant la parole à Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san !!

L'interpeller se retourna, arrêtant sa discussion avec Itachi.

-… ? Qui a t'il ?

-Je ne le ferai pas ! Ce n'est pas la peine de tout installé !

-Bien.. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si…

-JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS PLAIND !!

Sasuke avait haussé le ton contre celui qui semblait être son tuteur, il avait pris un air de reproches. L'homme n'avait pas bronché, il soutenait le regard que le brun lui lançait. Naruto perdu entre les deux, tournait et retournait la tête, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur son ami qui ne semblait plus rire. mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!!

Arrivé à l'étage, Sasuke lâcha le poignet de Naruto et se retourna, lui faisant face.

-Excuse-moi. Tu dois pas piger grand chose..

-….

Naruto ne dit rien pendant un instant mais ne put s'empêcher de faire une constatation.

-A ce que je vois.. c'est pas quelque chose de commun ce que t'as.. ils ont l'air d'être très inquiet pour toi…

-C'est surtout qu'un traumatisé dans une famille de la haute qui sait pas se tenir en public.. ça fait pas grandiose..

-Traumatisé ?…. C'est ça ce que tu as ?

Sasuke se dirigea vers une petite pièce ( enfin.. petite par rapport aux autres..), il ne disait plus rien. Naruto le suivit et entra à son tour, la salle était assez sombre, les rideaux fermés ne faisant passer aucune lumière extérieur. Seule une lampe d'appoint éclairait, un canapé se trouvait au beau milieu de ce qu'on aurait put qualifier de salon, des cadres photos ornaient les murs, certains disposé sur des meubles en bois sombres.

-C'est ma famille. Quand j'étais petit.. toute ma famille à été assassiné.. j'ai été le seule survivant et le seul témoin..

-Mais il y a ton frère..

-Il n'était pas là, quand il est rentré, il m'a trouvé au beau milieu d'une marre de sang.. à ce qu'il m'a dit, j'étais debout, le regard vide..

Sasuke força un rire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Je ne me souviens de rien.. C'est seulement pendant les crises que je vois des images, mais une fois passée, je ne me rappel de rien..

-C'est peut être mieux comme ça non ?

-Non… Je veux me souvenir du tueur.. Je veux venger ma famille. Mon frère et Kakashi-san ne sont pas du même avis que moi, même mon docteur ! Mais ..

-C'est qui Kakashi-san ? Enfin.. par rapport à toi ?

Naruto voyant le visage de Sasuke se ternir au fur et à mesure de son récit, décida de changer de sujet. Le brun redressa la tête. Il sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre dans une autre, beaucoup plus éclairé grâce à une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse. Sasuke s'assit dans un fauteuil, en montrant un deuxième à Naruto.

-C'était un ami de la famille, enfin ça l'ai toujours.. C'est notre tuteur à moi et mon frère. Même si on est tous les deux majeurs il garde un oeil sur nous.

Un silence s'installa, les deux jeunes ne savaient pas réellement de quoi parler. Soudain un bruit sonore se fit entendre.( un bruit c'est sonore. donc ça se fait entendre. )

Naruto sursauta puis pris quelque chose dans sa poche.

-C'est mon portable.. excuse-moi, je l'ai pas éteint !..

-C'est qui ?

-Attends, je réponds.

Naruto au téléphone, Sasuke en profita pour le regarder plus précisément, le blond n'y faisait pas attention, trop occupé à parler. Le brun admirait les yeux du blond, d'un bleu profond, il avait des épaules larges et était très bien musclé, sa peau un peu bronzée semblait très tentante. Sasuke se surpris à s'arrêter sur les lèvres de son ami, il se demandait quel goût pouvait bien avoir Naruto. Puis il se reprit brusquement. c'est pas vrai, j'ai les même tendances qu'Itachi.. Sasuke soupira et se redressa lorsqu'il vit Naruto le regarder, il avait fini sa communication téléphonique.

-C'était qui ?

-C'était Tenten.

-…. ?

-La petite amie de Shino, le mec à lunettes.

-Celle qui est pas dans notre Fac ?

-Oui, elle a entendu parler de toi par Shino et elle voulait en savoir plus , tu va être connu dans mon entourage, Ino a pas arrêté de faire ton éloge. Elle m'a dit que d'après les filles du groupe, t'es super canon, t'as une voix hyper sexy, des yeux à en crever !..

Naruto éclata de rire, il bougeait les bras comme pour imité une fille toute gagatisante, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un rire du côté de l'Uchiwa. Naruto le regarda et lui sourit.

-T'as plein d'opportunités là.

-En fait.. y'a quelqu'un qui m'intéresserait bien dans tout ton petit groupe mais…

-AA !! Cachetier !! Vas-y racontes !! C'est qui, c'est qui ?!!

Naruto le montra du doigt et n'arrêta pas, dès cet instant, de lui demandé des infos. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait un peu déçue, il ne le montra pas, cherchant à savoir qui pouvait bien intéresser son ami. et merde, j'ai pas de chance..

Des éclats de rire résonnaient dans la pièce, Sasuke ne voulait pas lâcher un mot et Naruto lui, semblait vouloir le contraire, ils étaient tous les deux debout à se courir après mais furent interrompu par Kakashi.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Il était entré dans le grand salon sans bruit et regardait à présent les deux jeunes qui venaient de s'arrêter de courir. Naruto avait failli tomber, emporté dans son élan et avait été rattrapé de justesse par Sasuke qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Kakashi sourit, affichant un air idiot.

-Sasuke je savais pas que t'avais les même tendances que ton frère ?!!

-Et qu'est ce que ça pourrait vous faire si je les avais ?

Naruto se redressa, aidé par Sasuke qui regardait son tuteur.

-Rien rien ! Juste une nouvelle, je me tiens au courant , je vous laisse vous « amuser » !!

Kakashi repartit, chantonnant un petit air inconnu. Naruto, les joues rosies adressa un regard timide à Sasuke qui lui sourit.

-Faut toujours inventer un truc pour lui faire plaisir à celui-là…

-Ah ok, c'était un bobard..

Sasuke soupira, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. quel crétin je fais.. j'aurai du continuer sur ma lancé..

Le silence se réinstalla, un silence plus pesant que le précédent. Naruto se frappa dans les mains.

-Bon, tu me fais visiter ?!!

-Tu veux tout voir ?!!

-Ouais, une excursion dans ton petit manoir !!

-C'est pas un manoir !! Ben pour l'instant je te fais visiter les pièces où tu vas sûrement devoir aller.

-OK !!!

Naruto, énergique à cent pour cent, suivi Sasuke dans les couloirs de sa demeure, s'étonnant de tant de richesse à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Sasuke lui fit visiter le premier étage ainsi qu'une partie du deuxième, puis enfin les combles aménagés qui servait à Sasuke de chambre.

-T'as toute la surface d'un étage pour toi ?

-Je me sens mieux dans les combles.. Alors mon frère les a fait aménager, c'est superbe hein ?

-Tu m'étonne !! T'as vu la place que t'as !!

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant à travers la lucarne qui se trouvait juste au-dessus. Naruto se rapprocha et pencha son visage au-dessus de celui de Sasuke qui avait maintenant devant lui la nuque du blond. Ce dernier regardait la lucarne pour admirer la vue. Sasuke lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à s'étendre à côté de lui.

-Tu me cache la vue ! Installe-toi !

Naruto surpris se laissa tomber sur le lit, emporté par Sasuke. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le dos, leur tête se touchant ; ils regardaient le ciel.

( ça devient gnangnan là.. )

-Sasuke ?

-.. ?

-Non rien laisse.

Naruto se releva mais fut rattrapé par Sasuke qui lui reprit le poignet l'obligeant à revenir à sa place.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke avait mis son visage au-dessus du sien et une main de l'autre côté de son corps, le maintenant ainsi sous lui. Le blond n'osait plus bouger, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui posa la main qui ne lui barrait pas la route sur l'une de ses joues. Naruto se sentit rougir, le visage de Sasuke s'approchait dangereusement du sien.

-Sasuke.. ?

Naruto glissa une main sur le côté du bassin du brun qui tressaillit au contact du blond, il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celle de son ami, leur souffle se rencontrèrent. Naruto pouvait sentir la respiration de Sasuke contre sa peau. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et

-SASUKE !!!! Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît !! T'as de la visite !!

Sasuke se recula vivement, Naruto se redressa et n'adressa aucun regard au brun qui se releva.

-Je reviens, je…

-Ok…

Sasuke sortit de la pièce, Naruto s'écroula sur le lit, soupirant.

-Et merde..

Il mis un bras en travers de son visage, recouvrant ses yeux, il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer, l'image de Sasuke se penchant sur lui, son souffle, la chaleur de son corps au-dessus du sien, son odeur dont il n'avait pas put profiter, ses lèvres qui avaient failli toucher les siennes.

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce, une voix se fit entendre, Naruto ne se redressa pas, écoutant seulement.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui…

Naruto s'assit brusquement, cherchant d'où venait cette voix. Ses yeux se dirigèrent dans trous les sens, il se leva et parcouru la pièce des yeux. Ne trouvant rien, il abandonna, s'interrogeant tout de même.

Sasuke revint dans la chambre, essoufflé.

-Naruto tu viens ?!

Naruto suivit le brun sans sourciller, trop gêné par ce qu'ils avaient failli faire quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dîner en compagnie d'Itachi, de Kakashi et d'un autre homme brun. Il avait des cheveux long ramenés en une queue de cheval, il avait aussi une cicatrice mais elle se trouvait en travers de son visage, passant juste sous ses yeux.

Sasuke avait installé Naruto en face de lui, il le regardait sans que l'observé ne s'en rende copte. Itachi en ayant assez de voir leur petit jeu pris la parole, brisant le silence installé.

-Alors Naruto ? Dans quel cours es-tu avec mon cher petit frère ?

-Nii-san !!

-Ben quoi ?

Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke qui n'aimait pas se faire appeler ainsi. Naruto sourit, amusé et répondit à la question.

-Je suis dans exactement les même cours que Sasuke.

-Et t'es intentions pour plus tard ?

-Nii-san ? C'est pas tes affaires !! Arrêtes !

Sasuke donnait des coups de pieds sous la table à son grand frère et lui lançait des regards pinçant. Lui demandant d'arrêter son petit jeu, sachant qu'il n'avait que faire de ses amis. Naruto regardait les deux frères commencés à se chamailler sous le rire amusé de Kakashi. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Naruto.

-Faut pas t'inquiéter, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Le dîner passa assez rapidement, sous les piques que s'envoyaient les deux frères. Au sortir de table, Itachi émit une petite plainte et se mis à boiter. Kakashi haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Naruto, lui expliquant qu'il allait dormir dans les combles aménagés, autrement dit dans la même chambre que Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta sur place et se sentit rougir, repensant à ce qui s'était passé avant de descendre. Il ne dit rien et fit un signe d'affirmation à l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Le blond suivi Sasuke qui se dirigeait dans l'entrée.

-Tu veux sortir un peu ? Il fait presque nuit mais il est encore tôt.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Sasuke ! Tu sais que

-C'est bon Itachi ! Je suis plus un gamin !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naruto regardait Sasuke d'un air interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Itachi.

-Rien Naruto, laisse.. T u viens ?

-Je te suis !

Les deux jeunes sortirent, sous les yeux d'Itachi qui les laissa une fois son petit frère hors de vue.

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient tranquillement, ils étaient sortis de la résidence et les rues de la ville commençaient à s'assombrir. Ils semblaient avoir tous les deux décidé de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plutôt dans la chambre du brun.

-Je m'excuse pour mon frère.. Il est saoulant parfois.. non tout le temps en fait

-C'est surtout qu'il est tout le temps après toi.. Il doit vraiment vouloir te protéger.

-Je sais pas. Parfois je me demande si c'est pas le contraire..

-… ?

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, tête baissée.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

Sasuke se pencha en avant, il mis une main sur son cœur.

-SASUKE ?!!

Soudain le brun s'accroupit puis ses genoux tombèrent au sol, il se tenait le cœur d'une main et la tête de l'autre, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, voulant le relever.

-Sasuke.. Reste avec moi ! Sasuke.. !

Le blond semblait menaçant dans sa voix, il avait peur pour son ami et ne savait pas quoi faire mais le brun se sentit tout à coup mieux, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et s'écarta, reprenant son souffle.

-C'est bon Naruto.. Ca va..

-T'es sur ?

-Oui, ça va merci..

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu crois pas ?

-Si tu veux mais n'en parle pas s'il te plaît….

-Ok…

Naruto aida Sasuke à se tenir debout pendant un moment, le brun profitant un peu de la situation avait passé son bras dans le dos de Naruto. Ce dernier s'en doutait un peu mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de se serrer contre lui. Arrivé devant le grand portail, Sasuke se tint tout seul et s'écarta de Naruto. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard, demandant s'il pouvait vraiment tenir debout tout seul. Le brun lui sourit en levant le pouce puis ils rentrèrent.

Sasuke venait d'éviter la crise mais il était pâle et Naruto le vit bien. Malgré son sourire, le jeune homme n'était pas rassuré. Iruka les attendait à l'intérieur.

-Alors ? Bonne balade ? Naruto on t'a installé un lit là haut, Itachi est sortit tout à l'heure, il ne reviendra pas avant demain soir alors c'est moi qui vous amènerai à la fac demain.

-Vous avez votre permis Iruka-san ?

-Bien sur que oui !! Quelle question !! Bon moi je vous laisse !! Bonne nuit !

Iruka partit, Sasuke remarqua qu'il allait dans la mauvaise direction, il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son tuteur. alors qu'on a un invité.. heureusement que c'est insonorisé..

La baie vitrée du salon du premier étage dévoilait les étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une. Naruto regardait Sasuke qui lui s'était assoupi. Le brun était dans le même fauteuil qu'auparavant, ses yeux clos laissaient voir un visage aux traits fins, des mèches noirs tombaient sur l'une de ses joues.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et glissa un doigt sous ces cheveux, les remettant derrière l'oreille du brun sur laquelle son regard s'arrêta. Il se pencha sur son visage et le caressa, frôlant sa peau, il se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

Le brun émit un son et plissa les yeux. Avant qu'il ne les rouvre, Naruto était partis s'installer dans l'autre siège. Il faisait mine de regarder les étoiles.

Sasuke sentit une chaleur inconnue sur sa joue et y porta la main, il regarda Naruto qui s'efforçait de fixer un point devant lui. Le brun sourit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le blond et se pencha sur lui, une main sur le dossier du fauteuil. Naruto leva les yeux vers le visage de Sasuke. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond comme pour lui rendre un baiser qu'il était sur d'avoir eut.

Il se redressa et sortit de la pièce, laissant Naruto tout seul. Le blond ne bougeait plus. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Sasuke était déjà dans l'escalier menant aux combles. Le blond se sourit à lui-même. Il resta sur place comme pour profiter et ce repasser ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Puis il se leva et voulut rattraper Sasuke, il se rendit dans les combles, la lumière était éteinte et seule les lucarnes laissait passées quelques rayons de lumière de lune. Les yeux du blond s'habituèrent petit à petit à la pénombre, il chercha Sasuke et le trouva dans son lit, la blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs ; il dormait paisiblement. presque deux crises en une journée.. il doit être épuisé..

Naruto se dirigea vers le lit qu'on lui avait préparé et se coucha, il s'endormit bientôt, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut réveillé par le réveil de Sasuke, il ouvrit les yeux et chercha le brun des yeux mais ne le trouva pas, son lit était vide. Il arrêta le réveil et se rendit dans la salle de bains du deuxième. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Sasuke. En descendant au premier il croisa Kakashi qui lui dit bonjour et l'invita à prendre son petit déjeuné, Sasuke étant déjà à table.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle, Sasuke voyant le blond arrivé lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme une souche ! T'aurai dut me réveiller quand tu t'es levé !

-A cinq heure du mat' ?

-Ah… euh non.. en fin de comptes t'as bien fait.

-Je pense aussi.

Ils finirent de manger et se préparèrent à endurer la conduite d'Iruka qui lui, essayait de trouver leur fac sur un plan. Ils finirent par arriver en avance à leur école. Iruka repartant automatiquement, ils les laissa devant l'entrée.

Les autres ne semblaient pas être encore là, Naruto avança dans la coure intérieure et derrière le bâtiment principal, là où ils prenaient leur déjeuner. Il n'y avait personnes, Sasuke et Naruto étaient seul. Le blond se retourna vers le brun qui le fixait.

-Ben on est tout seul pour l'instant.

-Faut dire qu'on est en avance d'une demi-heure..

-Il conduit comme un taré ce Iruka. …

-Naruto… ?

Naruto releva son visage, Sasuke était tout proche de lui, le blond recula d'un pas mais fut bloquer contre le mur, Sasuke plaqua sa main droite sur ce même mur, juste à côté de l'oreille de Naruto.

Sasuke était à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami.

-Pourquoi on s'est arrêté déjà hier ?…

-Je sais plus mais c'est un tord…

Sasuke se rapprocha encore de Naruto, il posa doucement sa main gauche sur la joue du blond et dirigea ses lèvres vers les siennes. Naruto ferma les yeux tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, il se colla à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles offertes, découvrant leur goût. Il passa légèrement sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Sasuke qui ouvrit la bouche, se soumettant avec délectation au bon plaisir du blond.

Naruto repassa une main sur le torse de Sasuke et la fit remonter, la glissant dans ses cheveux noirs. Il rompu le baiser et fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du brun pour arriver dans son cou, endroit où il déposa plusieurs baisés, faisant gémir Sasuke qui ne pouvait résister à tant de douceur.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits se rapprochant. C'était des voix, Naruto reconnu celle de Gaara et aussi celle de Kiba. Sasuke recula à regret, laissant à Naruto le temps de se redresser avant que les autres ne les voient. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Tiens tiens !! Pour une fois qu'on est pas les premier !!

Kiba et Gaara étaient accompagnés d'Ino, Hinata et Neji.

-Bah Kiba ?!! Tu tiens Hinata par la main ?

-Malgré moi..

Neji avait rajouté ses mots, il lança un regard à Kiba, mais Hinata lui rendit le même, il dut donc se calmer. Le jeune amoureux sourit et fit un « V » de victoire en levant deux doigts vers Naruto qui avait compris.

-Ca y est ! Quand même..

-Neji a du céder. Et dire qu'ils se font des papouilles alors que mon Lee n'est pas là..

Gara avait pris une pause théâtrale, montrant son désespoir d'être loin de son amant.

-On parle de moi ?

Lee fit son apparition.

-Y'a du monde ce matin !!

-Lee !!! Méchant !! Tu m'as manqué…

Gaara sauta au cou du brun, l'y embrassant.

-C'est repartit…

Neji croisa les bras sur son torse, soupirant, blasé. Naruto ria de bon cœur. Gaara lui adressa un sourire mutin et retourna à son entreprise gustative. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Sakura et Ino, suivit du reste de la troupe. Sasuke fit connaissance avec Chouji rétablit de son indigestion. La sonnerie retentit et ils durent se séparer, se dirigeant vers leur classe respective. Naruto et Sasuke avaient langues anciennes toute la matinée. Ils entrèrent dans l'amphi prévu à cet effet, leur professeur ne semblait toujours pas vouloir être à l'heure. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, certains élèves partirent, trop content de ne pas avoir cours en cette matinée ensoleillé. Sasuke les regardaient partirent et se tourna vers Naruto qui le dévorait des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…

Encore deux élèves disparurent.

-Ils veulent profiter des derniers jours sans pluie..

-Je les comprends un peu.. mais on va pas pouvoir..

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde..

Naruto montrait à Sasuke leur professeur en bas des gradins, il venait d'arriver.

-Désolé !! On commence !!

Puis il commença son cours sans donner d'explication.

-Toujours en retard ce Jiraya.

-Ouais mais au moins on n'a pas Gaï !!

-Sur..

Sasuke sourit, puis se mit à écouter le cours. faut dire qu'il est vivant son cours au moins, même si c'est un pervers fini..

Une heure était à peine passée que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.. Orochimaru entra et se dirigea vers Jiraya qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il vienne déranger son cours.

Sasuke et Naruto les regardèrent échanger quelques mots, les étudiant au premier rang pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et certains tournèrent leur regard vers Sasuke. Ce dernier pris un air impassible mais lorsqu'il vit le « vieux serpent » venir à se rencontre, il se leva de table et rangea ses affaires, il commença à descendre l'estrade mais refis un pas en arrière, il pris un stylo à Naruto et lui écrit un petit mot sur sa feuille.

# mon frère à du appeler pour le toubib' qui veut me voir, désolé de te lâché, je serai là dans une heure et demi alors garde ma place au chaud !! #

Il lui adressa un sourire et rejoignis Orochimaru à contre cœur. Naruto relut le mot et sourit malgré son inquiétude sur la santé de Sasuke. Il se posait des questions mais se força à suivre le cours.

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke refit apparition, Jiraya lui sourit lorsqu'il entra et le laissa rejoindre sa place. Naruto vit le brun revenir auprès de lui, mais il ne semblait pas en très bon état.

-Ca va ?

-Hein ? oh oui , je vais bien !

Naruto fixa Sasuke qui ressortait ses affaires de son sac, il était aussi blanc que la craie qu'utilisait leur professeur. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il ne semblait pas réellement prompt à suivre un cours. Naruto n'en dit rien mais son regard voulait tout dire, Sasuke remarqua l'air inquiet de Naruto et lui écrit un mot.

# t'inquiète c'est la séance qui fait ça, je suis habitué, j'en ressort toujours comme ça , mais au moins après, je ne fais plus de crise pendant un certain temps #

Naruto en lisant le mot agrandi les yeux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de la chose mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'air inquiet, il semblait même rassuré.

# si tu le dis.. #

# je l'ai pas prévenue mais certaine chose me revienne à l'esprit #

# et c'est une bonne chose tu trouve ?.. #

Sasuke adressa un hochement de tête à Naruto, accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Naruto ne semblait pas de son avis mais passa, trop content de le voir si souriant, même si fatigué. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux du regard pendant cinq bonne minute puis sortirent de leur pensées, se rendant compte que tout le monde les regardaient.

-Si on vous dérange, on peut vous laissé seul..

-…

Naruto voulut dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit et les élèves se levèrent, sortant plus ou moins vite selon les estomacs. Sasuke et Naruto partirent en dernier sous le regard rieur de leur prof de langues anciennes.

Ils allèrent à la rencontre du petit groupe, toujours au même endroit dans le hall pour se retrouver avant d'aller déjeuner. Chouji avait déjà commencé un paquet de chips. Gaara et Lee étaient comme à leur habitude collés l'un contre l'autre. Sakura était parti à la rencontre d'Ino et Shino.

Naruto et Sasuke s'avancèrent, les présent affichèrent un sourire triomphant, chacun le sien.

Il s'arrêtèrent en même temps, inquiet de les voir tous avoir la même expression.

Naruto ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?

Shikamaru s'avança et alla se mettre entre les deux arrivants, plaçant un bras derrière les épaules de chacun d'eux.

-On est au courant !!

-De quoi ?

-Nous prenez pas pour des

-On sait que vous êtes ensemble !!

-Hein ? Lee ? Shikamaru ? Qu'est ce que vous me raconté ?

-Allé ! Naruto tu vas pas nous faire croire le contraire !! C'est mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui vient de nous dire que vous vous êtes regardé amoureusement pendant je sais pas combien de temps en cours de langue ancienne !

-Mais…

Temari venait de vendre la mèche, bien que Naruto voulut faire durer un peu le suspense, il ne put continuer. Sasuke venait de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, surprenant sa moitié et provoquant des exclamations qui eurent pour effet de faire se retourner tous les étudiants présents dans le hall vers eux.

Naruto et Sasuke n'y faisaient pas attention, trop occupés à jouer avec la langue de l'autre et à perdre leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre.

-Ouah !! On va avoir des rivaux dans l'indécence Lee !!

-Naruto arrête !! On a déjà assez des indécollables !!!

-Mais laisse les Sakura !!

Le groupe commençait à faire différentes réflexions sur le nouveau couple mais le blond et le brun n'y faisait toujours pas attention.

Leur baiser fut rompu lorsque Shino et Ino arrivèrent accompagnées du reste de la troupe.

Ils se séparèrent, rougissant mais se souriant. Puis ils suivirent jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment principal où ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude. Deux seules choses changèrent, Hinata et Kiba étaient l'un contre l'autre et Naruto était dans les bras de Sasuke qui le câlinait. Il était blottis contre son torse, assis entre ses jambes. Il s'appuyait contre le brun qui de temps en temps lui glissait quelques mots doux à l'oreille sous le regard des autres.

-Vous avez quoi comme cours cet après-midi ?

-Rien !!

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas.. Sasuke ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non…

-Tu as du temps libre ?

Shikamaru avait posé la question sans pour autant attendre une réponse, mais tout le monde semblait intéressé par l'emploi du temps du nouveau couple. Kiba et Hinata plus timide, ne se montrait pas vraiment, et ils furent ravis de ne pas être au centre des conversations. Sasuke réfléchissait toujours, il n'avait rien de prévu dans l'après midi.

Il chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto.

-J'aimerai bien voir où tu habites.

Naruto tourna la tête, surpris. Les autres autour du couple les regardaient. Ino ne pouvant plus tenir hurla presque.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit !!

Naruto sourit et hocha la tête, il avança sa bouche au bord de l'oreille gauche de Sasuke.

-Mais ne t'attends pas à une maison comme la tienne !

Sasuke éclata de rire et dit tout fort sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu sais ce n'était pas la maison principale de la famille ! Je sais très bien que je suis de la haute

**-QUOI ????**

Tous en cœur. Ils s'étaient tous redresser, Gaara avait même arrêté de tripoter les cheveux de Lee.

-Naruto ? T'as passé la nuit chez Sasuke ?!!

-Cachetier !! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!!

-Ri.. rien !!

Naruto avait voulu se redresser mais Sasuke le tenait dans ses bras, ce qui ne le dérangeait en fin de compte pas plus que ça.

Kiba se fit plus sonore.

-Allez Sasuke ! Toi, tu raconteras pas de bobards, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Pour inviter Naruto chez toi, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison !!

-Et toi et Hinata ? Vous en êtes où ?

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant et qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte se retournèrent vers deux autres personnes. Sasuke avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'un couple tout le monde se redirigeait vers celui-ci. Il put donc être tranquille avec Naruto, écoutant tout de même la conversation.

Sasuke engouffra son visage dans les cheveux du blond, plus personne ne les regardait, et il ne se gêna donc pas pour embrasser Naruto dans le cou, provoquant chez ce dernier quelques soupirs.

Gaara qui entendit dirigea son regard vers Naruto et Sasuke mais ne dit rien, les laissant s'amuser tranquillement. Sasuke mordillant un endroit précis du cou de Naruto, sentit ce dernier se raidir. Les doigts du blond s'enfoncèrent dans le drap qui leur servait pour s'asseoir par terre. ( ils prennent leur déjeuné par terre quand il fait beau. ) Naruto retenait ses soupirs dans sa gorge mais Sasuke continua à mordiller sa peau, le provoquant de plus en plus, un petit cri sortit alors de sa bouche.

Tout le monde se retourna alors, voyant Naruto se tortiller sous les lèvres de Sasuke.

Certain se mirent à rougirent, d'autre détournèrent les yeux. Gaara sourit et fit une remarque.

-Alors là Naruto.. je te savais pas comme ça !! Il doit être doué Sasuke pour te faire te tordre de plaisir en public !!

Naruto se redressa, Sasuke venait d'arrêter pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il remit sa veste sur son épaule, gêné et rougissant. Les joues de Sasuke étaient-elles aussi très colorées mais il garda tout de même Naruto contre lui. Ce dernier avait passé ses bras par-dessus ceux du brun, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Les discussions se séparèrent, chacun parlant à deux ou trois. Neji faisait semblant d'écouter la conversation entre Gaara, Sakura et Shino mais quelque chose lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il se décida enfin à demander à Sasuke.

-Dis-moi Sasuke.. Le mec d'hier.. Il paraît que c'est ton frère ?

-Oui.. Pourquoi ?

-Il serait pas connu ? Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part..

A ces mots, Naruto qui s'était allongé et avait appuyé sa tête sur les genoux du brun releva son visage, levant les yeux pour apercevoir celui de sa moitié.

-Il.. l'a été mais il n'aime plus vraiment faire parler de lui.. son affaire tourne toute seule.. donc il reste chez lui.. enfin la plupart du temps.

-Et il prend soin de son petit frère à ce que j'ai vu hier !

Shikamaru s'était intéressé à leur discussion. Il sourit sans savoir et Naruto remarqua le regard de Sasuke perdre en intensité malgré son sourire. Il tendit la main jusqu'à son visage, lui caressant la joue. Sasuke baissa la tête et répondit au sourire consolateur de Naruto. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Shikamaru ne compris pas sur le moment mais ne demanda pas plus. Soudain Gaara se leva !

-Je déclare le tournoi ouvert !!

Tout le monde le regarda. Lee l'interrogea du regard mais fut pris de cour par Temari.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas encore nous inventer ?

-De quel tournoi tu parles Gaara ?

-Un tournoi d'indécence !!!

-QUOI ?

Gaara se tourna vers Sakura qui venait du hurlé.

-J'ai bien employé le bon mot là ? C'est celui-là que tu utilises quand tu nous vois nous embrasser tout le temps ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Soit plus précis tu commences à me faire peur !!

-C'est bien simple ! Regarde-les !!

Gaara pointa son doigt sur les deux garçons qui avaient arrêté de s'embrasser à son annonce.

-Ne sont-ils pas comme moi et Lee ?!! Je me sens menacé !! Donc, je lance un concours !

Gaara croisa les bras et se rassit, sous les yeux ahuris du petit groupe. Temari soupira.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de mon petit frère..

-Gaara, t'inquiètes pas, Sasuke et moi on vous battra jamais sur ce point là. Moi je déclare forfait tout de suite !.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !..

Sasuke amusé, venait de parlé et ré embrassa Naruto qui une fois le brun écarter, ne savais plus où se mettre. Les yeux fins de Gaara s'arrondirent au plus grand et il alla chercher les lèvres de Lee. Sasuke éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante Gaara !! Je suis hors course avec toi !

Naruto se redressa et donna une tape derrière la tête du brun qui continuait à rire.

-Arrête Naruto !! T'as vu sa réaction ?! Fallait voir ça !!

Naruto admit que Sasuke n'avait pas tord et il l'accompagna dans son fou rire.

Gaara ne parla plus du « concours » et passa le reste de la pause dans les bras de Lee, qui lui, avait très aimé la réaction de son roux.

Bientôt, ils furent obligés de se séparer, allant en cours. Naruto et Sasuke restèrent un peu sur place, Naruto s'était rallongé et ré appuyé sa tête sur les genoux du brun.

-On y va ?

-Tu veux vraiment venir chez moi ?

-Oui !!

Sasuke ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne se relève. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Fac en se tenant par la main. Naruto le guida dans les rues de la ville pour arriver chez lui, il habitait un petit appartement dans un immeuble résidentiel.

-Tu vas voir c'est petit..

-Arrêtes Naruto !! Je veux voir comment c'est chez toi !!!

Naruto ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'invita à l'intérieur. Sasuke avança, il déboucha dans un couloir étroit se séparant en trois. Naruto passa devant lui, il enleva ses chaussures et fit visiter à Sasuke qui l'avait imité. Le tour se fit très rapidement, de retour dans le salon, Naruto s'assit sur une chaise, il regardait Sasuke se promené dans la pièce, regardant par les fenêtres.

-Alors tu vis vraiment tout seul.. Comment t'arrives à te débrouiller ?

-J'ai un tuteur tout comme toi, elle voyage beaucoup. C'est son appartement mais elle n'est jamais là, elle m'a dit de m'installer quand je lui ai annoncé les études que je voulais faire.

-Tu ne vivais pas chez elle avant ?

-Non.. C'est un peu trop compliqué.. même moi je me perds dans les explications alors tu sais…

-Ouah !!! c'est toi le petit garçon sur la photo ?

Naruto se releva et se dirigea vers Sasuke, voulant voir ce qu'il regardait.

-Ah !! oui, tiens bah c'est elle ma tutrice.

Il montra du doigt sur la photo une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux divisé en deux couettes basses.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Tsunade , elle à l'air douce comme ça mais elle fait peur par moment ! Vaut mieux pas être sur son chemin quand elle a décidé quelque chose.

Sasuke reposa la photo et se tourna vers Naruto qu'il pris dans ses bras.

-On fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas c'est toi qui as voulu venir.. tu veux.. tiens ! on m'a donné quelque chose pour toi !!

-C'est quoi ?

Naruto alla dans sa chambre pour revenir avec son sac de cours. Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise, les mains sur la table, il attendait ce que Naruto voulait lui donner. me dites pas qu'il veut bosser….

-Tiens c'est Jiraya qui me l'a filé. Un gros paquet de feuille rien que pour toi !!

-Trop aimable..

Sasuke soupira, il pris le paquet de feuille et y jeta un œil rapide avant de le laisser tombé sur la table en un grand bruit.

-Bon courage pour la lecture !!..

-T'en a pas eut toi ?

-Ben en fait, tout ça, c'est pour tous les cours que t'as loupé.. regarde..

Naruto passa dans le dos de Sasuke, toujours assis, et tendit le bras, dispersant quelques feuilles, il expliquait quel groupe de feuille correspondait à quoi mais Sasuke vit soudain trouble, il voulut prévenir Naruto qu'il ne se sentait pas bien mais sa voix avait soudainement disparu, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

# maman !! papa !! nii-san !! pourquoi ? tu m'as laissé tout seul.. nii-san !! AU SECOURS !!!! LAISSEZ-MOI !! ALLEZ VOUS EN !!! NII-SAN #

# Sasuke ! SASUKE !!!… #

# Nii-san ? Pourquoi ?!!! #

-SASUKE !! Réveilles-toi !! Sasuke !!

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage rempli de larmes de Naruto. Il se redressa.

-Naruto ? Qu.. ?

-Attends reste allongé !! Je croyais que tu craignais rien ? Tu m'as dit que tu ferais plus de crise pendant un bon moment ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?…….. Sasuke ? Ca va pas ?

-Je…. Comment a t'il put ?..

Naruto regardait le brun, il voyait des larmes commencer à perler sur ses joues. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Sasuke pleurait. Il semblait soudainement si fragile.

Naruto le pris dans ces bras.

-Naruto.. Dire que je vivais avec lui !! Je.. Comment ça a put arriver ? Pourquoi ?!!

-Sasuke.. je comprends rien de ce que tu raconte.. Calme-toi d'abord, ton médecin va arriver, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure.. tu m'as fait peur tu sais !

-QUOI ?

Sasuke s'était brusquement écarté du blond, se levant par la même occasion, il avait été allongé sur le canapé du salon.

-Naruto, il ne faut pas qu'il vienne, vite, rappel le !! Dis-lui que je t'ai fais une blague je sais pas moi !! Vite !! Je veux pas le voir !! Il doit être de mèche avec Itachi !!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

-Il faut absolument que..

Soudain ils furent interrompus par un son venant de l'extérieur, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Sasuke joignit ses deux mains face à lui, imitant une sorte de prière. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve ici. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il questionnait du regard Sasuke qui l'implorait. Le blond se décida à bouger. Il se dirigea dans l'entrée et s'excusa au travers de la porte.

-Vous êtes le médecin ? Je suis désolé, Sasuke s'est sentit mieux et son frère est passé le chercher juste à l'instant.. Je suis vraiment navré.

-Ouvrez jeune homme, je suis accompagné de monsieur Uchiwa.

-Nii-san ?

Naruto se retourna voyant Sasuke juste derrière lui. Le visage du brun se durcit soudain, Naruto se surpris à ressentir comme une crainte en le voyant. Il ne put faire un geste, Sasuke commença à crier sur son frère malgré la porte qui les séparait.

-MEURTRIER !!! ASSASSIN !!

Naruto était pris entre deux feux, son incompréhension et une peur indéfinissable. Une peur pour Sasuke et sa santé mais aussi de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à cette même personne qui hurlait après son frère.

-Sasuke calme-toi !!

-Me calmer ? Naruto ! Il a tué toute ma famille !!! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE ME SOUVIENS DE TOUT !! TU ETAIS LA !! C'EST TOI !!

-Sasuke !! Arrêtes ! Tu te trompe ! Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai.. Peu importe ! Naruto ouvre cette porte !! Tu dois être bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut qu'il voie un médecin !!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Une autre voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Naruto la reconnu tout de suite. Tsunade.. ?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites à hurler devant ma porte.

On entendit des bruits de pas, comme si quelqu'un finissait de monter les escaliers, puis un silence s'ensuivi, cours mais sonore car il contrastait avec les cris passés.

-SORTEZ DE CET IMMEUBLE !! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI !! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ A MON FILS ?

-Tsunade-sama.. je..

-ITACHI JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR IL ME SEMBLE ?? DEGAGE D'ICI !!

A l'intérieur, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, les yeux ronds.

-Elle connaît ton frère ? Il était connu dans quoi Itachi ?

-Médecine.. en particulier..

Des bruits de pas, plus sonore qu'auparavant résonnèrent dehors, puis une voix.

-Naruto tu peux enlever le verrou s'il te plaît.. Ils sont partis.

Le brun fit signe à Naruto pour lui dire qu'il était rassuré et qu'il pouvait ouvrir. Naruto s'exécuta. Le brun se trouvait face à l'entrée et ce fut lui que Tsunade vit en premier. Elle sursauta et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle, elle se retourna et aperçut Naruto.

-Je me disais que t'avais pas put changer à ce point !..

-Tsunade tu connais Itachi ?

-Et toi alors ? D'où tu tiens son nom ?

-En fait euh.. je te présente son petit frère.

Naruto tendit la main vers Sasuke qui se rapprocha un peu de Naruto et fit un signe de tête à Tsunade pour la saluer.

-Tu es Sasuke ?

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sur que oui ! J'étais ton médecin avant que tes parents.

-Médecin ?

Tsunade rentra dans le salon, suivi des deux jeunes hommes. Naruto lui avait pris ses sacs de voyage et les emmena dans la chambre de sa tutrice, la laissant avec Sasuke.

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé du salon et regardait le brun.

-T'as grandi !!

-Ca arrive au fur et à mesure des années.

Naruto était revenu dans la pièce, il s'était installé sur une chaise et invité Sasuke à s'assoire à côté de lui. Tsunade les regardaient depuis un moment et se mit à sourire.

-Vous êtes bien proche tous les deux !!

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

-Naruto… Je suis pas toute jeune, j'en ai vu d'autre ! Vous vous voyez pas vous dévorer des yeux ?

Sasuke et Naruto rougirent et échangèrent un sourire, le blond se pencha alors, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke sous le sourire triomphant de Tsunade. Elle les regardait tous les deux, amusées de les voir comme ça. Elle remarqua alors les yeux rouges de Sasuke. Des cernes s'étaient creusées, sa peau était blanche.

-Sasuke… ? Pourquoi tu es si mal en point ?

-Pardon ?

Tsunade se leva et s'approcha de Sasuke, elle pris son visage à deux mains. Le brun fut surpris de la chaleur de sa peau. Elle colla son front à celui du brun et se recula.

-Tu as gardé des traumatismes ? Ca va faire bientôt 15 ans et tu as tout gardé pour toi?

Naruto, toujours dans l'incompréhension, faisait naviguer son regard entre Tsunade et Sasuke qui semblait surpris par sa tutrice.

-Tsunade.. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ton petit ami est très malade Naruto, et il semble qu'on ne lui a pas fait de cadeau dans son traitement… dis-moi Sasuke ? Qui est ce qui t'a trouvé un médecin ? Et qui c'est aussi ?

-Attendez, je comprends plus rien moi !!!

Naruto s'était levé, Tsunade continuait de regarder Sasuke qui semblait tout aussi perdu que le blond. Mais sa tutrice n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher mot avant d'avoir une réponse.

-C'est nii-san qui a trouvé mon médecin étant donné qu'il est dans la médecine..

-Comment il peut être dans la médecine puisqu'il avait Orochimaru comme prof..

-Naruto ça ne se fait pas de coupé la parole à un malade..

-Mais Tsunade ! Je comprends rien moi !!

-Naruto.. On peut prendre ta chambre ?

-QUOI ?

Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto et fit se lever Sasuke.

-Naruto, ce jeune garçon ne rentrera pas dans ma chambre ! Et puis il a sûrement déjà passé la nuit dans la tienne à voir comment vous vous comportez, je veux juste l'ausculter, il a besoin d'un vrai médecin !

-Mais..

-Bon Sasuke tu viens, je veux voir ce que ton soi-disant médecin t'a fait.

Le brun était resté un peu à l'écart, il questionnait Naruto du regard.

-C'est bon Sasuke, elle a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait.

-Naruto !! Arrête sinon je vais m'habituer à ce que tu dises des choses gentilles sur moi !!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke avait décidé de se laissé faire.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Naruto avec Tsunade. Le blond attendait dans le salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto perdit patience et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se rapprocha, voulant tendre l'oreille, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Sasuke ne criait pas mais sa voix était forte, c'est comme s'il était apeuré et prêt à hurler à l'aide.

Le blond recula et alla dans la cuisine, laissant sa tutrice tranquille.

Une heure plus tard, Tsunade sortit de la chambre et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa propre chambre. Naruto ne tenant plus lui demanda si elle avait bientôt fini.

-Naruto tu vas dormir sur le canapé ce soir !! Je lui ai provoqué des crises en chaîne jusqu'a ce qu'il ait tous les éléments.

-Quoi ? Mais..

-Tiens, tu peux aller poster ça ?

Tsunade tendait une grosse enveloppe épaisse à Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je poste ça à un moment pareil ?

-Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ce jeune garçon qui se trouve dans ton lit est l 'héritier d'une grosse fortune mais tant qu'il n'est pas indépendant, c'est son tuteur et son frère qui disposent des biens. Il a été manipulé pour qu'il reste dans cet état. Il faudra encore quelque temps pour qu'il guérisse entièrement mais on peut déjà le débarrasser de ceux qui ont provoqué tous ces problèmes.

-Mais..et sa famille alors ?

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même, je suis médecin et ….

-….gardée au secret professionnel…

Naruto attrapa l'enveloppe en soupirant. Il resta un instant sur place et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans l'entrée, suivi par Tsunade.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sasuke, il va bien maintenant.

-Il va bien alors qu'il a passé une heure et demi en tête-à-tête avec toi sans pouvoir s'échapper ?

Naruto afficha un visage ironiquement perplexe et sortit avant d'être frappé par Tsunade. Il courut jusqu'à la boîte la plus proche pour remonter aussi vite. Arrivé dans l'appartement. il trouva Tsunade dans le salon, lisant un gros paquet de feuille.

-C'est tes cours ? Je te pensais plus soigneux. En plus ce sont des photocopies.. Si tu les as fait pour Sasuke, j'espère qu'il réussit facilement à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches..

-Ca vient de Jiraya, il les a fait pour les cours que Sasuke a manqué.

-Jiraya ?

-Prof de langues anciennes.

Naruto ramassa toutes les feuilles, les rassembla, pris le sac de cours de Sasuke et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Si veux me faire croire que tu y vas juste pour le sac..

-Non.. je vais voir comment il va..

-Il dort, ne le réveille pas.

-Mais je suis pas un monstre non plus !! Je le réveillerai pas !

Naruto continua son chemin tout en bougonnant. Tsunade le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

Naruto était juste derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il fit doucement tourner la poigné et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Refermant derrière lui, il posa le sac du brun juste à côté de la porte puis se dirigea vers le lit, prenant la chaise de son bureau au passage pour s'asseoir près du lit. Sasuke était endormi, Naruto pouvait entendre sa respiration.

La scène lui faisait repenser à ce qui s'était passé chez lui la veille. Il se pencha un peu au-dessus du visage de Sasuke, admirant ses traits fins, son visage, calme et reposant, caché à quelques endroits par des mèches noirs jurant avec son teint pâle, ses lèvres sucrées, sa peau douce. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il se penchait de plus en plus et failli tomber sur le brun, mais il se rattrapa, s'appuyant sur le matelas. Son visage était venu frôler celui de Sasuke, toujours endormi.

Le blond se trouvait juste au-dessus de son visage, ses yeux se fermèrent presque automatiquement et il laissa ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur celle de Sasuke. Il se redressa ensuite, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. et merde faut pas que je le réveil.. faut que je sorte d'ici, sinon je vais pas m'en sortir…

Il repartit à contre cœur dans le salon, passant devant la chambre de Tsunade par la même occasion. Elle le vit passer.

-Tu ne reste pas avec lui ?

-Je pourrai pas me contrôler.

Eclat de rire de la part de Tsunade et visage rouge du côté de Naruto qui marcha soudain plus vite, ne voulant pas traîner auprès d'elle.

Il ne put rester tranquille dans le salon car elle l'avait suivi. Tsunade s'assit près de Naruto sur le canapé, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tsunade.. J'ai passé l'âge des petits câlins avec toi..

-Pas moi

Tsunade resserra son étreinte autour de Naruto.

-Alors comme ça t'as un petit copain… ça fait longtemps ?

-En quoi ça te regarde…?

-Bouh.. t'es méchant.. Et dire que je revenais pour un bon mois.. je sens que je vais repartir plus vite..

-Ca fait un moment que je l'aide en cours pour ses crises mais on est ensemble que depuis hier, enfin ce matin..

-C'est tout ? D'après ce qu'il m'a dit.. Il t'avait repéré depuis longtemps.

-Pour tout te dire… moi aussi.

-Bon.. je vais me coucher moi..

-Déjà ? Il est que 20h !! Tu manges pas ?

-Non… T'as qu'à te faire un truc.. moi je suis crevée à cause du voyage de retour.

Tsunade laissa Naruto seul dans le salon. Il traîna un peu et ne sachant que faire se coucha sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva, Tsunade était déjà sortit et Sasuke était dans la salle de bain. Il pris son petit déjeuné en vitesse et trouva un mot sur la table du salon.

# j'ai reçu un appel d'Ibiki, je serai là ce soir donc ne prévoyez rien de cochon --. J'ai expliqué la situation à Sasuke, son frère et son tuteur vont être arrêtés. Il sera propriétaire de ses biens et de sa fortune ! Ne l'embête as trop avec ça quand même. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va faire. A ce soir !! Tsunade !! Chu !! #

toujours à sous-entendre des choses..

Naruto reposa le bout de feuille et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires. Pensant être seul pour un bon moment (Sasuke est dans la salle de bain), il se changea sur place.

Torse nu, il finissait d'enfiler un pantalon lorsque Sasuke entra dans la pièce avec pour toute tenue, un peignoir de bain emprunté au blond pour l'occasion.. Il se fixèrent un moment, rougissant un peu.

Naruto regardait le brun, des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses cheveux pour venir se perde dans son cou et plus bas, il imaginait la course de cette goutte d'eau sous le peignoir. Sasuke lui, admirait le torse de Naruto, musclé à souhait ; ainsi que ses fesses rebondies que son pantalon venait mettre en avantage malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas encore boutonné. Le blond semblait tout de même un peu perdu et gêné d'être regardé de cette façon et décida de rompre le silence.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui.. merci.. Excuse-moi d'avoir squatter ta chambre.

-J'aurai une excuse pour tout laver à fond !

-Je dois le prendre comment ?..

-Je plaisante.. Faut bien détendre l'atmosphère…

Naruto se dirigea vers le brun qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il mis ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-A ce que je vois, tu y arrives très bien.

-Tu peux t'y mettre si tu veux.

Naruto porta ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke qui venait de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque. Celles de Naruto étaient placées bien plus bas. Elles défaisaient lentement le nœud du peignoir. Le blond glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, ouvrant en grand l'habit unique. Il se colla au brun, leur torse nu se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leur peau s'électrisaient, celle de Sasuke encore mouillée laissait sur le torse du blond des traces humides qui disparaissaient, emportées par la chaleur de son corps brûlant de désir.

Sasuke caressait la colonne vertébrale de Naruto, descendant jusqu'à rencontrer son pantalon, puis remontant en frôlant sa peau, le faisant ainsi frémir. Les mains de Naruto s'étaient faufilées derrière le corps du brun et s'étaient posées sur ses fesses. Ses doigts remontèrent venant chatouiller le creux du bas de son dos. Sasuke se raidit.

Naruto lui sourit et continua ses caresses, il embrassait les épaules du brun qui lui, avait entreprit de retrouver le point sensible de son cou qui l'avait fait soupirer de délice à la pause de midi de la veille.

Lorsque enfin il put mordiller à souhait l'endroit précis, un gémissement remonta le long de sa gorge. Naruto venait de redescendre ses mains et avait introduit un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Sasuke se resserra contre Naruto quand celui ci en rajouta un autre, le brun avait relevé la tête et poussait des gémissements du plus en plus fort.

Naruto enleva ses doigts alors que Sasuke s'écartait de lui, allant s'allonger sur le lit, s'offrant complètement au blond qui le regardait.

Le lit n'avait pas encore été refait et les draps froissés sous le corps de Sasuke se tendirent lorsque Naruto s'appuya d'une main sur le matelas et vint mettre son genou droit entre les jambes de Sasuke qui s'était un peu redressé pour accueillir le blond s'approchant tout doucement de lui. Naruto, de sa main libre, pris la nuque de Sasuke et rapporta son visage au sien, collant ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Sa langue allant chercher celle de Sasuke qui se délectait des attentions de Naruto à son égard.

Les bras de Sasuke se tendirent et entourèrent le corps de Naruto, ses mains descendirent vers son bassin. Naruto sentit Sasuke lui enlever ses vêtements. Il se releva et se débarrassa pour de bon de tous tissus gênants puis vint dominer totalement Sasuke, ses jambes disposées chaque côté du corps de sa moitié, ses mains encadrant son visage.

Le brun avait repris des couleurs, il rougissait mais sous cette gêne apparente, il semblait moins pâle et en meilleure santé. Il souriait à Naruto qui le dévorait des yeux.

Ne voulant pas attendre plus, Sasuke s'appuya sur un coude et passa sa langue sur le fameux endroit qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il sentit alors Naruto réagir. Ce dernier s'était appuyer sur lui. Sasuke se rallongea. Le blond descendait à son tour son visage dans le cou de son amant, il suçotait la fine couche de peau, et continuait son chemin, se dirigeant toujours plus bas, se stoppant par endroit, y repassant, mordillant, léchant.

Il jouait avec les nerfs de Sasuke. Le brun poussait des gémissements et des soupirs de plus en plus long. La tête de Sasuke passait de droite à gauche, s'appuyait sur le matelas plus fortement par moment, l'obligeant à se cambrer encore et encore. Naruto le sentait se mouvoir sous lui, son membre tendu frottait suavement contre le sien.

Seul le son des baisers de Naruto sur la peau de Sasuke et ceux des gémissements de ce dernier venaient déchirer le silence installé dans la pièce.

Naruto, rendu au nombril de son amant, laissa sa langue naviguer à cette hauteur. Puis il entendit Sasuke murmurer son nom ce qui provoqua chez lui une excitation grandissante. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et pris le membre dressé de Sasuke en main, avant d'en mordiller la base et de continuer en le suçotant par endroit s'arrêtant sur le bout qu'il lécha délicieusement.

La respiration de Sasuke se fit brusquement plus sonore. Naruto pris alors la hampe du brun en bouche, imprimant une cadence irrégulière qui surpris Sasuke. Celui-ci s'agrippait aux draps qu'il ramenait à son visage, étouffant des cris en les mordant. Il fermait les yeux, ses sens se perdaient sous les caresses de Naruto. La langue du blond s'enroulait autour de son membre, sa bouche allait et venait. Bientôt, ne pouvant plus tenir, Sasuke se déversa dans la bouche de Naruto qui avala le tout.

Il se redressa et alla embrasser le brun qui repris possession du torse de son amant. La langue de Sasuke ne s'était pas fait prier pour venir à la rencontre de celle de Naruto.

Le baiser rompu, Sasuke resserra plus fort le corps de Naruto et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas… Continue…

Tout en déclarant son envie, Sasuke mordilla l'oreille de Naruto surpris par tant de désir. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du brun. Sa main se dirigeait entre les cuisses de Sasuke pour y introduire deux doigts préalablement lubrifiés.

Sasuke émit une plainte mais se déhancha pour montrer à Naruto qu'il pouvait continuer. N'ayant pas de remarques, celui-ci s'exécuta et enfonça ses doigts plus profondément dans l'intimité de Sasuke. Ce-dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort, il avait posé ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, et y perdait ses soupirs.

Naruto se retira et se présenta entre les jambes de Sasuke qu'il venait de relever. Le brun, la respiration saccadée, fixait les yeux bleus de Naruto. Il le sentit entrer en lui.

Naruto voyait son amant se mordre les lèvres, une larme coula le long de la joue de Sasuke mais la douleur fut bientôt remplacée par du délice.

Naruto avait totalement pris possession de l'intimité de Sasuke qui tremblait. Des vagues de plaisir l'envahissaient, le corps de Naruto contre lui, ses mains qui le tenaient fermement, tout lui procurait des sensations inavouables.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'il sentit Naruto se raidir. Sasuke entoura son amant de ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, il le sentit se rependre en lui, poussant un râle de plaisir.

Naruto retomba sur le torse de Sasuke avant de s'étendre sur le côté.

Sa main parcourait le corps de Sasuke. Le brun, chatouilleux, continuait à se tordre sous les doigts de Naruto qui lui souriait, amusé. Sasuke se tourna et vint prendre possession des lèvres du blond, il se blottit tout contre lui.

-On est en retard en cours.

-Ca va pas me gâcher la journée !!

-Moi non plus

-Dis-moi Sasuke…

-…. Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Te garder près de moi toute la matinée

Sasuke releva la tête, il regardait Naruto lui faire une grimace.

-Je vais tout vendre et m'installer pas loin pour rester avec toi. Et je ne reverrai jamais quiconque ait été proche ou éloigné d'Itachi..

-Tu veux plus me voir ?

-Baka !!

Sasuke se redressa et s'assit sur Naruto, l'embrassant encore un peu avant de se relever et de se rhabiller. Naruto l'imita et il sortirent tous les deux pour aller en cours sans se presser.

( pourquoi se presser quand on est déjà en retard.. ? )

Quelques semaines plus tard, Orochimaru fut arrêté à son tour pour avoir été complice d'Itachi dans certaines affaires.

Sasuke fit encore quelques crises mais rien de bien sérieux. Naruto s'installa avec lui dans un pavillon entre la Fac et l'hôpital où travaillait désormais Tsunade.

Fin.

Nana.

(pffiou !… je suis arrivé au bout !! ouf !! )


End file.
